Candy x Cindy
by Ethernet Portal
Summary: Nobody will make an apropiet story yet, so I will. Last checked: 11/25/19 THANK YOU for the first reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Candy was doing his job as one of the waiters. The show wasn't till later. Candy wrote down the order of the boy at the table. Well, it was a bald man in a suit, but Candy always called people boys or girls.

"… And a large chocolate milkshake." Candy didn't have to write down the order. He simply used his memory storage, and deleted the basic orders at the end of the day. He kept hold of the unusual one for the boss to get inspiration. "Will that be all? You asked for fries, but didn't mention any sauce."

"You're right. Ketchup and mayonnaise, please. Um, what was your name?" Candy gave a grin. "Candy the Cat, proud face of Candy's Burger and Fries!"

"Who's your girlfriend?" the boy asked, pointing across the room. Candy frowned in confusion as he turned. Then he saw who the man pointed at. "Oh, that's not my girlfriend. That's my sister, Cindy." He kept his back turned to the boy so he couldn't see his face blushing.

"Oops. My bad. Hey, don't you want to get the orders to the chef?" "Yeah, I should. Hey, if you wanna talk later, there's a show this evening. You can talk to me before and after. See ya."

He walked back to the kitchen counter. He and Oldie gave each other a high five, transferring the information through their hands.

"How's it going, Oldie?" "Not too shabby. This keeps up, we'll be able to expand the place again soon." Candy sat on a counter stool, to rest his legs. He watched as Pengu ran up the side steps made for her, touched her flipper to Oldie, and zoomed off, the coattails of her tux dragging on the ground.

"Look at her go! And to think that she was the slowest when we were still bots." Candy scratched his chest through his blue 'I'm w/ Family' t-shirt. "Makes ya think though. Why did we become organic? Who did it to us? And what were their intentions?"

Oldie sighed. "Newbie, you bring this up once every day, and I'll give you the same answer today. I'm just glad I'm no longer forgotten."

"Welp, I'm off," Candy said. When he was in the middle of the restaurant, he stepped on Pengu's coattails, the only way to 'catch up' with her.

"Hey, take a break, Pengu. You're gonna crash and burn." She yanked her coattails from under Candy's feet. "I haven't yet, and that's what matters." She zoomed off, the coattails meant for people to stop her trailing behind.

"Silly girl. Oh, well." He went on with his job, sneaking a glance at his sister every once in a while. Blank walked over. Despite the fact that the others for the most part had become a humanized living animal, they still couldn't tell what Blank was, other than female. And that was a guess on body shape, but Blank was content with that.

"Hey, Blank. Has Scribble come back yet?" Blank responded the way she always did: Silent at first, and then giving a slow nod or shake, sometimes followed by some sort of action. She could talk, but it was a low rumble. In this case, she nodded her head, pointed at the stage, then pointed up.

"Drawing on the roof. Okay." Before he could walk away, Blank nodded her head again. She moved her hands over the top of her mouth. "Ah, with Markey. Okay. Catch ya later, Blank."

"Hey!" Candy heard the shout. Well, it was much muffled, but he recognized the voice. He looked around. Pengu must've been on one of her breaks, because he didn't see her inside.

"Hey, Cindy, Oldie. I'll be right back." He went out the door. Where was she? He heard her again. The t-t-t-t-t of her feet. It stopped. He went down the block. There.

Someone was trying to shove her in the dumpster. And that person was holding Pengu's personal money bag! Candy ran at the person, and tackled him to the ground. Both he and the thief were so stunned that neither moved. Then Candy quickly moved to sit on his chest.

The person tried to push Candy off, and Candy felt a sting in his tail as the person yanked it, but a swift kick from Pengu knocked him out. Candy stood up, and he and Pengu stared. "I think we should call the police." "Naw. He didn't get away with your money. Plus, I think he learned his lesson from your foot." "About that. I may need to take it easy for a bit."

Candy leaned down, instantly to hug Pengu. "Feel better?" "What? I'm fine." "Do you want me to stop?" ". . . No." Candy smiled. Pengu was always too proud to fully admit she was hurt, but he could understand the hints she didn't know she dropped.

"Umm. . . Am I interrupting something?" Candy looked up to see Cindy holding a metal tray. He quickly released Pengu and stood up. "Naw, Pengu got her foot hurt by this goon, so I gave her a hug to feel better." He tapped the still unconscious man with his foot.

"Hey, why do you have a tray?" Pengu asked. "Hmm? Oh, I knew something was wrong, so I came out to help. We should get back inside."

Before Cindy turned around, Candy thought that her red cheeks gave a glow, but it must have been the sun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Cindy stared at Chester as she sat on the edge of the Monkey stage. She didn't know that he was there, because she was daydreaming about Candy's act of bravery. Her tail did not move as she was in thought. Chester waved his hands, gave a small dance, and then flicked Cindy's nose.

She gave her head a small shake and looked around. "Hey, Chester. Hey, Markiplier. How ya two doing?" Markiplier was looking around, seeming to use two drawn-on napkins as guidelines or compasses.

"Um. Is something wrong with Markiplier?" Cindy asked with her tail curled around her left leg in confusion. "No, something's wrong with _you_. You keep gazing into the distance, and I'm trying to find the boy that has your attention. Is the red haired with the baggy blue coat?" "No. And before you go on-" "The dark haired one with the tattoo?"

Cindy was glad that Candy wasn't in the line of sight. He was in the kitchen. "No. And Mark-" "Is it the blue one with red cheeks?" Chester asked. The tip of Cindy's tail whipped up to above her head in surprise, but Cindy quickly forced it down. "What blue one? There are human's in my line of sight. Well, except for Markiplier."

But the damage was done. Somehow Markiplier understood instantly. He stood up, napkins in hand, and mouth wide open. "Really? Okay, not sure what to say." "Then don't. Please? I don't want anyone to know," Cindy said, her red cheeks giving off a bright glow.

"Mark, if you blabber, I'll chase you down, and slap you 100 times before dumping dry ice into your pants," Chester threatened. Markiplier left to go back up on the roof.

Old Candy came over, sitting next to Cindy with a creak from his metal knee bones. "Hey, Newbie. How are things?" Cindy didn't answer. "Did you get back with your brother?"

"What?" Cindy asked in surprise. She had never been with him in the first place. Old Candy continued with, "You 2 seemed to be avoiding each other, so I was wondering if you 2 apologized yet, or 'kiss and make up' as it is said in slang." "No, we weren't in a fight," Cindy said, relieved that Old Candy didn't know.

"So? What happened? You 2 would hang out a lot when you were robots, using your 'Hide and Seek' function to hang out in the dark. Then when you 2 became 'real' and became children, you would stay up, playing tag or some other games. Then you 2 got older, and became interested in video games. Again, you would stay up until the Night-Mode power ran out. Then you both would curl up with each other like the cat's you're designed after.

Now, you 2 seem to drift apart, only hanging out for the show. So excuse me if I'm concerned. Chances are, it's some sort of human behavior that has worked its way into you 2.

But you know you can tell me anything that's troubling you, okay? Sorry, me and Chester." The last bit was directed towards Chester, who was still there. Old Candy got up and Chester went behind the curtains to sleep, leaving Cindy alone in her thoughts and daydreams.

What was she supposed to do?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Candy looked away from Chestnut's stage. He gave a sigh. T-t-t-t-t-t. Cindy seemed to attract the other guy's attention with his. "Hey, what's wrong, Candy? The usual? Just go up to her and tell her how you feel." "Pengu, do you know how crazy that would be? If I tell her, she'll stay away because of how awkward the situation is. Our relationship has already been falling apart. She's _not_ going to want to start it back up with a date." "You don't know that. Plus, I'm a believer of the impossible. Speaking of which, do you think it's impossible that she will like you back?"

Candy looked at Cindy, and looked away when he saw her looking back. "Pengu, can I not answer that?" "Answer the question. My foot is hurt, we're cooking, I'm supposed to be stirring ice cream, and slow you is moving _so_ slowly." "What does those have to do with anything?" "I'm agitated enough to tell her myself about your feelings. Now, do you think it would be impossible for her to like you back?"

Candy flipped a burger, shaking the right amount of salt in the other side. "No, I don't think it impossible, but what if it's only me? We have slept with each other, played together, even took showers together, as siblings. There was no deeper meaning to it than that. Then, we suddenly start drifting apart. And I don't know why we did, and I don't know why I like her either."

"What's up, Candy, Pengu? I'll flip the burgers, you can focus on the fries, alright?" said Scribble as she walked in, rolling up the sleeves of her yellow suit. The squirrel bent down and kissed Pengu on the forehead. She turned to Candy, and because they were the same height, she kissed him on the cheek.

"So, get your sis to become 'your girl' yet?" Scribble asked as she high fived Candy. "Scribble, I said 'no' earlier. Why would that change in just a few hours?"

"Candy, you date Cindy yet?" Catty asked as she walked in, her camouflage tracksuit making her head, paws, and tail stand out. It was a good thing Scribble took over at the stove, because Candy put arms down on the kitchen counter, head down. Tnk, tnk, tnk.

He looked up to see Blank peering in through the kitchen window over the stove. She made a 'C' shape with each hand, pointed at Candy with one hand, and pointed to the side with the other. She then joined both 'Cs' to make a heart. Candy put his head down and his arms over his head.

"I think we broke 'em," Catty said. Pengu walked over and bit Candy's tail, with no response. She bit harder. Nothing. "Yep, we broke him," Pengu said, 'chewing' the tail's end in hopes of getting a reaction.

Scribble wanted to help, but she had to finish the burgers. She blew a kiss in Candy's direction. "Fix him. We need him for the show." She gave a laugh to show that that was just for a joke. Her voice made Candy speak, though it was _very_ muffled. "Scribble, I still regret the day I drew that little picture in your art book and forgot to erase it."

"Yay, he's fixed!" Pengu said, still 'chewing' the tail. "Candy, I am worry about you. How 'bout you tell us why you say Cindy will reject your love?" Catty asked.

"Well, let's see here," Candy said with a tilt in his voice, before continuing, "she and Markey love to stargaze together, she and Oldie talk to each other about everything, Ratter and her do sit-and-read, and she always hangs out with Chester! I have to face it, with how little time she spends with me, she's more likely to date any of them than me." He then put his head back down, arms slung over his head to protect himself from- well, he didn't know what.

"Well, you hang with me, you hang with Scribble Nettle, you hang with Blank, you hang with Pengu. If what you say was true, you have chance of stealing Scribble Nettle from Markiplier. Oops."

Candy lifted his head to look at Scribble, who was focused on the stove despite there being no new orders yet. Candy than changed his focus to his tail, which Pengu was still 'chewing'. He turned so his back was away from the others. He pulled the back of his pants down enough so he could see the base of his tail.

"Pengu, the boy that tried to rob you earlier. Did he have a knife? And did he use it?" "Yes and yes. But he missed, thankfully. Why?" "Well, he didn't. I can see metal and cut wire."


	4. Layout

Imagine a square. That's the shape of the first floor. The middle of the bottom line is where the doors are. The left edge has the stage, where Candy and Cindy perform, with space on the corner spaces.

The top left corner of the square is the backstage/medical/spare-parts room. The spare-parts are in case of intense damage.

From the top right to the backstage is the kitchen. Blocking that from view is the 'counter', which has walking space behind it. In the middle about in that space is the order-up window.

On the middle of the right side is the half-circle that is Chester's, or Chestnut's, stage. Yellow base going up two feet, and a red curtain going up to the ceiling.

The floor is mostly black heat-absorbent 'kitchen tiles' with white tiles making a maze-like pattern. The black path connects the seemingly randomly placed tables. The table in the center of the square is the birthday-table.

The bottom left corner is the tube that leads to the second floor. There are no ladder rungs; The Rat/ Ratter or The Cat/ Catty are strong enough to carry people up and down the tube with ease.

Imaging a square. That's the shape of the second floor. Imagine the first floor. The first floor is based off of the second floor. Where the stage and backstage would be is nothing but some storage for the kids' and adults' extra stuff they want to set aside.

Where the kitchen would be is the showers and the animatronics' closets.

Three foot red walls with grooves for hands and feet replace the white tiles. Cheating is allowed in this maze. Where the tables would be are activity centers. There are still heat-absorbent tiles along the floor. The birthday-table is replaced by Blank's station. Special markers are used to draw on her. This is also where Scribble Nettle spends most of her time.

Where Chester's stage would be is a black square room. Inside is the video game area, where an odd video-game system and usually Markiplier can be found. Some would say it is uses holograms were it not for the fact you can feel the remotes. At night, it doubles as the security office.

There are cats and rats all over, ready to lend a helping paw. They are employed by the boss.

And of course, where the tube is, is the tube. It goes down to the first floor, and up to the roof.

Imagine a square. In the bottom left corner is a small shed-like structure, slightly raised so rain does not drip in.

In the center is a green-house, where the boss sleeps among very exotic flowers.

There is an excellent quality telescope, great for stargazing. It does not have a set place.

Along the edges are gutters for the rain. They are lined with hydro-dynamos, little devices made for collecting energy from passing water. Covering the floor of the roof are solar-panels/heat-absorbent tiles.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Cindy was confused on what to do. Candy and she were drifting apart, and he was spending more time with the other girls than with her. Old Candy, despite being so creaky, had a high quality machine in his head; it would not take long for him to put the pieces together. There was the chance that Markiplier could ask her about the situation on the roof, and one of the others could overhear.

As she was thinking of 23 other ways that Candy could find things out before she was ready to tell him, an old man sat next to her. His hair would be white, brown in his younger years, but it all had fallen off by now. His purple security outfit was taken from the group that had inspired him, given as a gift as he would tell others. The heels of his shiny purple shoes tapped the floor as he waited for Cindy to sort out her thoughts.

He adjusted the fake bullet wound that was the hole over his left chest pocket. A spare animatronic arm made his cane.

Cindy turned on the counter stool to look at the stage, and saw the boss staring at her. "Boss! You woke up. I thought you were going to sleep in all day."

"So did everybody else," he said, his voice very youthful, unlike the appearance of his body. "Tell me, Cindy, what you think of the others."

Cindy wasn't surprised by this; the boss asked this question to the guests all the time. "Well, there's Chester. He has been lazy lately. But I'm sure he has a reason for that. There's Markiplier. I still don't understand who you based him off of, and the same goes for Scribble Nettle. Blank has been hanging around with Candy a lot. I haven't been paying much attention to The Cat or The Rat. And me and Candy seem to be drifting apart."

The boss gave a nod, seemingly satisfied with the answer. Cindy expected him to tell her of some things that she left out, but he got up and went to Chester's stage.

Cindy got up and walked to the tube. Candy was talking to a bald man in a suit. She didn't know why, but he looked familiar. She checked her memory bank. Ah, Candy was talking to him earlier.

"Here comes Cindy. Talk to ya after the show, 'K?" The man nodded. Candy made a super hero flying pose while Cindy simply stood next to him. She smiled at his goofiness.

The Rat came down the tube, bringing Candy and Cindy to the second floor so fast that they didn't feel gravity take hold for a moment. Both twins went to their shared closet. They were used to getting changed together, so this situation didn't cause any awkwardness or blushing.

After Cindy took off her shirt and put on her white button up, she noticed the base of Candy's tail wrapped in a temporary cast. "Candy, what happened?" she asked, her tail wrapped around her right leg as a sign of concern.

"Remember when Pengu was in trouble? The boy cut my tail. This means that you have to hold my tail for the performance." His cheeks had a tiny glow to them. Cindy was filled with a bit of hope. Could Candy have feelings for her?

They finished getting changed into their matching suits.


End file.
